vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie L'Angelle (Preacher TV Series)
Summary Marie L'Angelle is one of the main antagonists of the Preacher comic book series and AMC's television program of the same name. She is the grandmother of Jesse Custer. She was portrayed by Betty Buckley in the TV adaptation. Marie L'Angelle was the grandmother of Jesse Custer. Centuries ago, she made a deal with Satan for a long life in exchange for her soul when she finally passes. Madame L'Angelle has a twisted way of loving her family, going as far as killing her own daughter. When she found out about Jesse Custer, she had Jody and TC bring him to her and took him in as a L'Angelle. Eventually he ran away but came back, where she had Jesse offer his soul as a debt payment for Tulip O'Hare's revival. When she learned Jesse was in possession of Genesis, she signed Jesse's soul over to Satan. Despite this, Jesse drained her soul, killing her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Marie L'Angelle, Madame L'Angelle, Grandma (by Jesse) Origin: Preacher (TV Series) Gender: Female Age: Unknown (she's implied to at least as old as the American Civil War) Classification: Witch, Jesse's Grandmother Powers and Abilities: Dark Magic, Soul Absorption (Via her machine), Longevity (Made a deal with the Devil and gained the ability to extend her life by eating souls), Necromancy and Resurrection (Can use magic to resurrect the dead in perfect condition), Curse Manipulation and Blood Manipulation (Can make blood pacts with other people to force them to obey her), Telekinesis, Biological Manipulation (Can control the body of those who made a deal with her), Empathic Manipulation (Can make a powerful love draft that makes anyone sprayed with it fall madly in love with the user) Attack Potency: Below Average level, most of her spells ignore Conventional Durability Speed: Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher via Magic Standard Equipment: Her wheelchair, Her soul-sucking machine Intelligence: Very High. Mari is dangerously manipulative, perfectly knowing how to use people's secrets to control them and force them to do what she wants. She shows an extremely charismatic side and is able to fool people by showing a generous side while she's in fact a monstrous being who is ready to use people as mere tools before eating their soul. Her intelligence allowed her to manipulate Jesse with ease and force Herr Star to come to an agreement with her. In addition to that, Mari has a vast knowledge of the occult, being able to utilize various powerful potions and spells to help her accomplish her goals. Weaknesses: Is very old and needs her wheelchair to stay alive and is dependent on the souls she eats to extend her lifespawn. Due to the deal she made with Satan, she will go to Hell after her death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Blood Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Witches Category:Sadists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Preacher (TV Series) Category:Longevity Users Category:Elders Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Tier 10